


Just Me and My Hand Tonight

by Sar_Kalu



Series: Holtzbert Smut 'Verse - NSFW [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Not so much femslash, although Holtzbabe is in it, because apparently i am incapable of writing porn without some developmental plot, its a masturbation fic, okay let just be honest here, plus a realisation at the end, single person smut, such is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar_Kalu/pseuds/Sar_Kalu
Summary: Erin's sweltering. It's so hot. Summer in New York is the fucking worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сегодня только я и моя рука](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723287) by [alba_longa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa), [WTF_Women_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018)



It was hot. The kind of heat that was oppressive and still. It hovered around her, in her bed, and lay like a blanket over her, pressing her down and slicked her with sweat and frustration. The window was thrown wide open, beckoning a non-existent breeze through the screens and into the room where she lay supine on her bed.

 

Erin’s duvet was kicked onto the floor and her pillows had been swept to the side, hoping that minimal contact with anything would cool her down. When that hadn’t worked, Erin had pulled her pyjama bottoms and top off and sprawled across the mattress nude but for a pair of thin cotton panties.

 

She was still hot.

 

It was close to midnight, and the city was awash with lights and sirens now the day-to-day hum of foot traffic, voices, and cars had died down, leaving the emergency services to do their nightly duties.

 

Erin rolled from her back onto her front and groaned in the chocolate brown sheet beneath her. It was so hot. She swore she was dying.

 

Arching onto her elbows so she could peek at the time, Erin bit her lip as her nipples dragged across her bedding and pebbled instantly into tight buds. Shit, she swore, not really noticing how the clock had long since ticked over 12:30AM and was now nudging at 1.

 

The moon outside illuminated Erin’s body a pale shadow as the brunette woman rolled once more onto her back, this time raising a slim hand to toy with her nipples, pinching and rolling them between her fingers, while her right hand slid down across her belly to tug gently at the thick waistband of her panties, lifting it up and lowering it down again almost teasingly.

 

There was a direct line of electricity between her nipples and her clit that Erin had long learnt to take advantage of when she masturbated. It was also something that Holtz had yet to discover, given that Erin was pretty much the instigator of their dalliances; but as she squeezed at her breast and slipped a hand into her panties to circle at her clit, Erin decided that she would have to give Holtz free reign next time because she’d forgotten how amazing it felt to have her breasts played with.

 

When she was on her own, Erin had a tendency to forget about penetration, instead focussing her entire being on that little bundle of nerves that didn’t take much coaxing out from behind their hood. Dipping a finger just into the very entrance of her vagina, Erin redistributed her slick upwards, her mouth falling open as the texture of her pussy changed from silky velvet to slickly smooth.

 

Rolling a nipple that little bit faster in her hands, Erin circled her clit with increasing desperation, feeling the heat that had nothing to do with the summertime build up between her legs and tighten the muscles in her belly.

 

Her orgasm, when is did hit, was fast, sudden, and drawn out and Erin’s hips rocked and rolled as she continued rubbing at herself, her core clenching tightly and sending a rush of wetness out.

 

Erin’s eyes dipped closed and she stilled her movements, basking just a little as she smiled and relaxed deeper into her mattress.

 

But it hadn’t quite been enough, and her nipples and her breasts were still tight and achy and now that she’d had one orgasm, Erin kind of wanted another and she wondered, oh so briefly, just what Jillian might say if she knew what Erin was up to…

 

The second time was always faster, Erin had learnt that when she’d been in her twenties after her first boyfriend had dumped her and she’d been left feeling sexually frustrated after weeks of non-action.

 

Erin grunted faintly as she moved her fingers across herself once more, her hips involuntarily jerking as she brushed her oversensitive clit, clenching her core tightly and inserting two of her fingers in herself briefly, just enough to feel the stretch, before dragging them out once again and concentrating fast and hard on her clit.

 

It burned so good, Erin smirked, her hips rocking into her mattress, pressing down hard as that pressure and heat in the cradle of her hips built up once again. Just before the tension broke, Erin’s thought’s drifted to Jillian once more, wishing briefly that her fingers were tangled in long blonde hair and that filthy smirk Holtz always wore now was pressed against her heated skin. Or the travelling of Holtz's fingers over her skin and as Erin pinched her nipple between her fingers, she wondered what it'd be like if Holtz sucked, nibbled, and licked her way down Erin's long body...

 

_Fuck!_

 

Erin’s orgasm was as surprising as it was violent and the groan of pleasure that she normally uttered was morphed into a hoarse choked-off cry of relief.

 

Erin blinked lazily up at the ceiling, watching the satellite pictures that street lights made over the stucco decorations, and slowly, her breathing returned to normal. With a groan, Erin rolled onto her side, curling in on herself as she recovered, on hand cupping herself over her panties as she tried to rationalise that last orgasm…

 

But Erin knows…

 

Fuck.

 

This wasn’t supposed to be a thing.

 

Erin liked Jillian, she knew she did, but it was just supposed to be animal attraction born of seeing that tight, hot body in a black dress…

 

Not this.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

She was so screwed; and the worst part was, Erin wasn’t even that sorry about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not sure if this is any good. But hey, people seem to be chill with the others, so yeah, have more smut because the angst fic is kicking my ass.
> 
> Cheerio, folks,
> 
> Xan


End file.
